


Photos

by florider



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher Galo, Teacher Galo au, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florider/pseuds/florider
Summary: Teacher Galo AUGueira, Meis and Lio plot together to get some blackmail on their hot gym teacher.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Photos

“Mr. Thymos!” Gueira said, poking his head into the gym locker room during lunch break. The blue haired teacher turned towards him, giving a smile.

“Gueira, what are you doing here during break?” Galo asked.

“I bought you a pop, you know, as thanks for being such a cool teacher.” Gueira said, fully walking into the office now, arms full of multiple cans of pop, “I wasn’t sure what flavor you liked so I bought them all.” 

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that, Gueira!” Galo grinned, happily letting Gueira put the cans down on his desk. He couldn’t believe one of his students thought he was cool! Once the cans were down, Gueira leaned against the desk, looking at Galo expectantly. 

“Oh, uh.” Galo picked up a random can, popping it open and taking a sip. Gueira grinned at the motion, watching the teacher drink. When Galo set it down, Gueira frowned. Galo wasn’t sure what else to do but pick it back up and finish the drink, he didn’t want to disappoint the student who’d clearly gone through all this work to show his appreciation! Galo had to show it back, he wanted to be a teacher they can trust and count on! So he finished the can, tossing it into the recycle bin by his desk. 

“That was great, thank you Gueira!” Galo smiled, hoping the boy was satisfied. He did not look satisfied. 

“Is everything okay?” Galo frowned, leaning forward. Maybe Gueira was having some troubles and wanted to talk? Ask Galo for advice as his trusted gym teacher? He knew Gueira was aiming to get into the football team, a hard position for an upperclassman to take without having been involved in his earlier years. 

“It’s just.. I went through a lot of effort sneaking all this pop in for you from the cafeteria. Plus I had to buy them all, my family isn’t very wealthy so..” Gueira trailed off, looking at the other cans sitting untouched on the desk.

“I’ll drink them!” Galo quickly spoke up, immediately grabbing another can and popping it open. Gueira smiled once more, “Thanks teach. I’ll see you next hour!” 

Right. Gueira was in the class right after lunch. Gueira left the room and Galo stared at the cans, knowing if his recycle bin wasn’t full by next period Gueira might get sad. Galo’s words to live by weren’t balls to the wall for nothing! By the time the lunch bell rang, Galo’s stomach was full but he had fulfilled his mission of finishing every can of pop bought for him. He’s pretty sure there were doubles of some of the flavors.. 

His class filed into the locker room, laughing amongst themselves as they changed into their gym uniforms, Gueira peeking into the office and giving a big grin at seeing the bin full of crushed empty cans. He gave Galo a thumbs up before walking to his locker with Meis. 

Galo took the students into the gym, going through their normal routine of running laps, stretching then getting into their activities for the day. As always, Galo joined in, always believing that if he was making his students do something, he should do it as well. And apparently it helped! Students were more likely to participate and he’d even won over Gueira, one of the tougher boys in the school who had a reputation for not liking teachers. 

As class began to wind down, Galo could feel a slight pain in his stomach as the pop buildup was starting to take it’s toll, Galo needed to pee. 

“Give me another two laps then hit the showers!” Galo instructed, heading towards the locker room. 

“Mr. Thymos! Meis just hurt himself!” Gueira called, crouched down by his friend who was now on the ground holding his head. Bathroom could wait, he needed to make sure Meis was okay.

“What happened?” Galo asked as he rushed over, kneeling down besides the two boys. 

“Meis slipped and hit his head.” Gueira said with a frown, looking worried. 

“Are you okay Meis?” Galo asked, reaching up to brush Mei’s hair out of his face, trying to see if there was any mark left behind by his fall. Meis hardly reacted to the action

“I don’t think this looks good.” Gueira frowned, “Meis hates when people move his hair.”

Galo immediately pulled his hand back, letting the locks of dark hair fall back into place.

“Can you stand? Let’s get you to the nurse.” Galo suggested, getting up. He wrapped his arm under Meis’, helping him to his feet. Meis wobbled slightly, but otherwise managed to keep balance with Galo’s assistance. Normally he’d have Gueira take him to the nurse, but he wasn’t sure he should leave a students side when they were in this condition. 

“I’ll call in someone to finish up class, I’m gonna take Meis to the nurse.” Galo said, “Everyone head back to the lockers for now.” 

Gueira gave a nod, patting Mei’s shoulder lightly before heading to the lockers with the rest of the class. 

Galo walked with Meis to the nurse's office, helping him into bed and getting the nurse to come check him out. The nurse held up a light to Meis, having him follow the movement with his eyes.  
“His reaction time is slow,” The nurse said, “I don’t think its a concussion, just fell a little too hard. He should be okay in an hour or so. I’ll let his next teacher know he’ll be in here for the period.”

Galo nodded, watching the nurse move to the next student in his office. He should probably get going too, Meis was in good hands now and Galo still had other business to take care of. 

“Mr. Thymos.” Meis spoke, voice soft, “Don’t go yet, my head hurts.” 

Galo frowned, but moved back towards the bed. If Gueira liked him, it was likely Meis did too, he was just more closed off about his admiration. Galo couldn’t leave him alone! So he stayed by Meis’ bedside. Meis didn’t say much else, at least until the bell rang. 

“You should get back to the gym, you have another class to teach.” Meis said. 

“Are you sure? I can have someone sub for me.” Galo assured, right now his top priority was making sure his students were safe. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better now.” Meis spoke, slinging his legs over the side of the bed, “If you don’t head back now you’ll be late for your class.” Meis waved his hand over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, a completely different demeanor than when he’d been laying in bed. Had he just been trying to get out of class? But why wait for the end before fake hurting yourself? Galo shook his head, no, he didn’t want to accuse his students of lying to him. The warning bell rang and Galo jumped up, Meis was right, he’d be late if he didn’t head back now! 

Galo quickly hurried back to the gym, bursting into the locker room just before his students started filing in. 

“Mr. Thymos, you look flustered.” Lio said, a smirk on his lips as he watched the older man catch his breath. 

“Busy day.” Galo replied, reaching up to put his hair back into a ponytail. Lio nodded, eyes staring just a little too long at his teacher, enjoying the small slip of skin peeking out from under Galo’s shirt that rode up as he put his hair up. With a small hum, Lio walked past to get to his locker, changing into his uniform and following Galo and the rest of the class into the gym. 

“Alright, you know the drill, give me some laps then start your stretching, I’ll be right back.” Galo said, unable to put off his bladder any longer. Going back into the locker rooms while his students began running, Galo made a straight line to his faculty bathroom. 

“Hey Mr. Thymos.” A voice spoke, a hand suddenly hitting the bathroom door to keep Galo from opening it. Looking down, he spotted Lio with a grin on his face. 

“Ah Lio, you’re not running with the rest of the boys?” Galo asked, pressing his legs together in an attempt to keep it in longer. It was really starting to hurt though, bladder begging for release. 

“Sprained my ankle yesterday, it’s not too bad but the Dr said I should try to stay off it for now. I have a note if you want it.” Lio said, voice calm.

“Oh no that’s okay, you can just sit on the bleachers and watch the class.” Galo assured, reaching for the door handle. Lio held his ground though, staring up at him with a glint in his eyes that Galo couldn’t quite read. 

“Just sit and look pretty?” Lio questioned, “I’d probably be good at that, wouldn’t you think?” 

“Uh.” 

Lio chuckled, shaking his head softly, “I’m kidding. It is a shame though, I do enjoy your class Mr. Thymos. One of my favorites.” 

“Thank you!” Galo smiled, he was getting a lot of compliments from his students today! He must be a really good teacher! Even though he was so new to the position, the students seemed to enjoy his class! He couldn’t say that didn’t make him happy. 

“Of course, I wish I could partake in whatever we’re supposed to do today. What did you have planned?” Lio asked, trapping Galo in conversation.

“We’re going to play basketball.” Galo answered, trying once again for the doorknob. Lio pushed his hip out to the side, blocking the handle. 

“Ah, Lio, I need-” Galo tried to explain, but Lio cut him off first.

“I’m not too good at basketball, but it still would have been fun. You’ll let us play again when my ankle is better, right?” 

“Yeah sure, I can do that. I really need to use the restroom though.” Galo finally got out, shifting his weight uncomfortably. He wasn’t even sure if he could take a step forward at this point, almost doubled down in pain now.

“Oh of course, the bathrooms are over there though.” Lio pointed towards the locker room. The faculty bathroom wasn’t labeled, and you needed a key to get into it anyway, the school not wanting anything to arise by letting students into teachers private spaces. 

“I’m actually not allowed to use those ones, students only. I have my own.” Galo explained, “You’re actually blocking the door.” 

Lio looked behind himself at the door.

“Oh, my bad. I’ll let you get to it then.” Lio stepped aside, finally letting Galo reach for the knob. He reached to the side of his shorts to grab his keys, frowning when he didn’t feel them in his pocket. Shit, where were they? He’d had them last period! His eyebrows furrowed in thought, trying to figure out where they could have gone, he hadn’t taken them out. Damn it! Meis must have taken them on the way to the nurses office! He probably hadn’t gotten hurt at all! He and Gueira were likely scheming to get their hands on school keys! That mischievous duo was always causing problems around the school! They’d definitely fooled him this time. 

“What’s wrong Mr. Thymos?” Lio asked, walking over to him. 

“Keys.” Galo hissed out, clutching his stomach as he tried to subdue his need just a little longer. He had to go bad, this was an emergency, he would permit himself to use the student restroom just this once. The class was still running their laps, it should be okay. 

“Go back to the class, I’ll be out in a second.” Galo promised. 

“Okay.” Lio shrugged, turning around. Galo rushed to the student stalls, tugging on the first door only to find it locked from the inside. 

“Damnit.” Galo cursed under his breath, moving to the next one. Locked. One more to check. Pulling on the small metal handle, that door didn't budge either. No choice, Galo dropped to the floor, checking under the door to make sure the stall was empty. A flash of light caught his attention, Galo turning to see Lio with his phone in his hand. 

“Peeping Mr. Thymos? I don’t think that’s something you want to be caught doing.” Lio spoke, a smirk on his thin lips. 

“I’m not! No ones in there!” Galo promised. 

“This picture doesn’t prove that.” 

“Lio please.” Galo begged, legs trembling. He still had to pee, now he had that picture to deal with on top of it. 

“Hmmm.” Lio hummed, “I don’t think this is your top priority.” 

As much as he hated to admit it, Lio was right. He could deal with Lio after he used the bathroom. 

“Looks like you already solved one issue though.” Lio chuckled, snapping another pic. Galo looked down, finding himself in a warm puddle of his own piss, shorts soaked with a dark red spot. 

“How humiliating, pissing yourself in front of a student during class.” Lio taunted. Galo looked up at him, tears brimming his eyes as another picture was taken. 

“Lio please..” Galo begged again. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the school, not right now anyway.” Lio looked towards the entry to the locker room, “I say you have about 5 minutes before the class finishes their warmups and comes looking for you. You could probably shower before then if you hurry. I even have a pair of extra gym shorts you can borrow. Might be a little tight on you though.” 

Galo really couldn’t argue right now, not when sitting in a puddle of piss in the middle of the locker room. He forced himself to stand up, making his way to the showers. 

“Can you distract the class?” Galo asked, hoping Lio would have some mercy on him. He had just embarrassed himself to no end in front of him. 

“I’m more interested in seeing how this turns out. Times ticking, Thymos.” 

Galo grit his teeth, unsure where this attitude was coming from, Lio was usually such a great student! He forced himself up, keeping his gaze away from where Lio stood watching him with a devious smirk. His shorts dripped his piss onto the floor, leaving a small trail as he walked to the showers with shame. He’d have to remember to clean that up when he finished his shower. 

Unfortunately, there was no faculty shower available to him, leaving him with the student showers that he usually only used after school had ended for the day and the gym was locked. The student showers lined the walls, only stall dividers and a small wall in front of their openings to keep them covered. Lio stood at the wall, phone still in hand and pointed at Galo, giving the smaller boy a full view. 

“Lio..” Galo begged, shooting him a desperate look. 

Lio glanced up at him from his phone screen, humming in question. Galo sighed, knowing by this point Lio wasn’t going to leave or even put the phone down. He was out for revenge maybe? Galo’s unsure what he had even done to deserve this kind of blackmail, what Lio already had was enough to get Galo fired, but if he showered in front of the student, it would be severe enough to cost him entire life. He couldn’t let Lio continue to get this kind of footage, or even be here! 

“Please Lio, go somewhere else, you already have something on me. I’m sorry if I did anything wrong, I’ll give you an A, you don’t have to participate in class the rest of the year, just please go somewhere else.” Galo begged. 

Lio hummed in thought, glancing between his phone and Galo standing pathetically in the open shower with his piss soaked clothes. Finally the boy moved his phone down.

“I don’t need the A or to ditch class. I told you already Mr. Thymos, I like your class.” Lio said, walking away. With the stall walls on either side of Galo, he couldn’t see where Lio had wandered off to, but if he couldn’t see him then Lio couldn’t see Galo, it was enough for the gym teacher to finally undress and turn on the water. He hung his shirt over the tile wall Lio had been standing behind and let his shorts and underwear fall to the floor, deciding the shower could help rid the smell of his piss. 

“My my Mr. Thymos, you sure were hiding a package.” A voice spoke up. Galo immediately covered his groin with his hands, looking up to see Lio’s head poking over the stall wall. His arms were crossed as if he was casually watching his favorite TV show. 

“The carpets even match the drapes, I hoped they would.” 

“Lio!” Galo gasped, face so red he could feel the heat in his ears over the cold water from the showerhead. 

“Don’t cover up for me.” 

“I told you to go somewhere else.” Galo whined, though was glad Lio didn’t have his phone this time. 

“I did. I was over there,” Lio said, pointing to the wall Galo’s shirt was on, “Now I’m over here.” He pointed to himself. 

“You don’t have very much time before your students come back.” Lio reminded, that glint back in his purple eyes, “You should probably finish your shower and clean up your mess, otherwise I won’t be the only one with embarrassing photos.”

Galo furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, hating just how right Lio was. With his attention turned away from Lio, he moved to face the other wall, trying his best to stay modest and ignore the student looming above him. It was all he really could do right now. But it was hard to ignore Lio’s presence when he whistled. 

“I knew your ass looked good in those shorts of yours but damn, it’s even juicier bare.” 

Galo stayed silent, body burning in shame as he quickly raised himself off. 

“Gym really is a good fit for you,” Lio continued, “You’re stunning, those workouts are doing their job.” 

“This is inappropriate Lio!” Galo said, trying to sound stern. 

“Yeah it is.” came the cocky response. 

There was no winning in this situation, Galo could only hurry to end the nightmare of today. He swallowed hard as he looked down, finding himself half-hard from the situation. He couldn’t let Lio notice that, no matter what else happened. Rinsed and scrubbed down as much as he could, Galo shut the water off, continuing not to look in Lio’s direction. 

“Shit.” He whispered.

“Ah, you forgot a towel. Simple mistake really, we’ve all been there before.” Lio chuckled, “Just go get one, I have one and those extra shorts in my locker.” 

This was all too well planned out, Lio always one step ahead in making sure to humiliate Galo in every way possible. Ducking his head down in hopes to hide his slight boner from Lio, he shuffled into the locker room, hearing the following footsteps behind him. When approaching Lio’s locker, he prayed the boys locker was at least open. Tugging on the combination lock, he was disappointed but nor surprised to see it clamped shut. 

“Lio..” He was giving up at this point, knowing whatever Lio had in store for him would happen no matter what he did to try and get out of it. 

“My bad, didn’t think of unlocking it.” Lio said, voice almost sounding sincere. He walked besides Galo, hardly giving him the chance to step back before their bodies brushed against one other. That had definitely been on purpose. 

“Are you turned on?” Lio snorted a small laugh, casting a glance down at Galo’s waist. Galo quickly covered himself again, cheeks heating up even more. 

“You’re much more of a pervert than I thought, getting hard from your student seeing you shower.” Lio spoke, grin on his lips as he picked up the lock, “I can help with that, you know.”

“Absolutely not.” Galo practically growled at the smaller boy. 

“Just thought I’d offer.” Lio chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Hurry up.” 

Lio rolled his eyes as he twisted the lock, then tugged. It didn’t budge. 

“Hmm.” Lio frowned, resetting the lock to try again. 

“It’s not unlocking.” Lio said. Galo groaned, gently scooting Lio aside to take the lock himself. 

“What's your combination?” He asked, unable to waste anymore time. 

“4.” Lio said, letting Galo twist to the number before giving the next, “37.” 

“69.” The last number was whispered directly into Galo’s ear, making a shiver run straight down his spine. Lio gave an amused chuckle at the reaction, pulling away. The lock clicked open, Galo quick to grab the towel and wrap it around his waist, soon finding the pair of red shorts that looked exactly like his in every way except where one size smaller. 

“You planned this.” Galo said, voice neutral despite the accusation. Lio shrugged, turning to walk towards the gym. 

“I’ll see you in the gym, Mr. Thymos. Don’t forget to clean up your mess.” Lio said innocently as he walked out.

“I want to see that doctors note!” Galo shouted after him. Lio peeked back in, devious grin that felt too out of place on his lips. 

“I lied.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters to this eventually, maybe.


End file.
